


Sweetheart

by Perrault



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: And cuuuuuuutttteeeeee, GIMME GAY SPY INTRIGUE M SEC, I, I am a bad person, I think it’s because Dmi-dums is so gosh darn smart, M/M, Ship, but Henry has been eyefucking Dmitri for ages, lol, this, this is consensual infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perrault/pseuds/Perrault
Summary: I ship this so goddamn hard. Almost as hard as I ship Blake/Bess shoe worship but that is a fic for another day.





	Sweetheart

Henry skimmed the tips of his fingers over Dmitri’s cheek, tracing the broad healthy bones that stood up proudly beneath the fine layer of muscle. He traced the outline of the younger man's lips and smiled to feel the incomplete stutter of breath that slithered between Dmitri's teeth.

“Stay, dorogaya,” he hummed, pressing his lips to the young man’s temple. 

Dmitri shuddered, clutching at Henry’s shirt. “I will, I will.”

Henry chuckled, low and liquid, as his hands slid beneath Dmitri's uniform jacket, running lazily over his clothed chest, hot olive skin burning through the shirt. 

Dmitri's head tilted back with an involuntary gasp. 

"So tender," Henry murmured, unbuttoning the jacket before pushing it halfway down Dmitri's arms, and sinking his teeth into the meat of Dmitri's shoulder, just as his fingers skimmed across the front of his pants teasing the squirming flesh beneath. 

Dmitri choked and clutched Henry closer to him, curving his body into a lean arch. 

"Please," he gasped, and groaned in relief as he felt Henry guide them to the bed, collapsing upon it as Henry straddled him. 

"Are you mine, dorogaya, darling, pet, sweet thing?" Henry asked him, mockingly. 

"Yours," Dmitri replied. 

"Only mine?"

"Only yours."

Henry rolled off him and Dmitri whined at the loss. 

"Get up and undress for me," Henry commanded, his voice stern and Dmitri felt like he was back at the academy.

Nevertheless he scrambled to his feet and did as he was commanded. 

He stripped down, quickly at first, but slowed down at Henry’s raised eyebrow. When he finally stood, naked as the day of his baptism, Henry surveyed him with a fond eye, lifting a socked foot trace the strong calf muscle of Dmitri’s leg. 

“Remember your word?” he asked, his lips pale as they stretched into a wide smile. 

Dmitri shivered, and felt his cock begin to swell against his leg. “Does your wife know about this,” he slurred. 

Is this how they train spies in America?”

A stinging pain rang out as Henry’s hand collided with Dmitri’s leg. His eyes were amused, but his face remained stern. 

“Your word, dorogaya.”

Dmitri swallowed around the hard lump in his throat, hating himself for his desire. 

“Nicholas,” he croaked. 

“Very good,” and Henry seized him up and consumed him.


End file.
